Rika and Renamon: Liberi Fatali
by Gabriel-San
Summary: A night in the life of Rika and Renamon, set to the tune of Liberi Fatali. The two lovers want to drift through dreams, but bio-emerging Digimon have other ideas.


What? Me again? You betcha! Didn't think you could be rid of me that easily, did you? Nope, I'm here to stay, as long as I can get away with it :) Well, anyway, here we have a nice little songficcie. Now I know what you're probably saying to yourself. "Romance guy+Song ficcie=Eyes On me! Nooooo!" I know it's a bit overdone, which's why I didn't choose it. But I did take a song from Final Fantasy 8, something short and to the point. "Liberi Fatali." I guess this one is set after "Eine Kleine Nachtmuzik", and involves Rika and Renamon's relationship in the context of their duty to protect the city from bio-emerging Digimon. Note: "Fithos lusec wecos vinosec" is an anagram of "Succession of Witches" and the word "Love" (Try it yourself, it's fun) I won't have the English of the song in this fic. If you want to know what it is just do what I did and search around for it. You'll find plenty.

Digimon and all characters copyright Bandai, Toei, and Saban. "Liberi Fatali" is copyright Nobuo Uematsu, Kazushige Nojima, Taro Yamashita, plus all the people who worked on Final Fantasy 8, just to cover all my bases.

By the way, this, like my other stories, is a Shoujo-ai, or a YURI, if you prefer (Personally, I prefer Shoujo-ai, but some aren't familiar with the term.) If that creeps you out, then get lost.

What do you think so far? Write to me at DeMachina@cs.com. Flamers: Get over it, Takato's a putz. MSTers: Meh, just ask and give me final creative approval. Normal comments: Sure, just drop a line anytime.

Reika and Renamon: Liberi Fatali

By: Gabriel

~~Fithos...~~

Nighttime. Renamon's favorite time.

~~Lusec...~~

It's not that she was a dark-child or something creepy like that, oh no.

~~Wecos...~~

It's just that her choices about what to do were so enjoyable.

~~Vinosec...~~

Granted, she only had two of them.

~~Fithos...~~

But she wouldn't trade anything to change that fact.

~~Lusec...~~

Essentially, she could either sit outside and look at the stars...

~~Wecos...~~

Or...

~~Vinosec...~~

She could curl up, warm and safe, with her human lover, Rika Nonaka. That seemed to be the best choice for the night, since it was rather overcast. And she just loved being as close to Rika as possible, enjoying the softness and scent of the young human.

~~Fithos...~~

Appearing in Rika's room, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her love, sleeping quietly on her side, wrapped in a heavy blanket big enough for two. Her mother and grandmother always wondered why she slept with blankets large enough for two people, but never really tried to ask her, knowing she'd probably be dismissive, or actually have a good explanation. Quietly, Renamon padded over to Rika and slowly lifted the blanket, slipping herself beneath it and pressing against Rika's back.

~~Lusec...~~

"Renamon is that you?" Rika stirred slowly in her sleep, turning around to face Renamon's front and wrap her arms around her.

~~Wecos...~~

"Yes, it's me, Heartbreaker. Now go back to sleep. You know you need your rest." Rika smiled at the gentle chastisement and snuggled her slim body into Renamon's silky fur before she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep again, half of her face pressed against Renamon's chestruff. 

~~Vinosec...~~

Renamon slowly curled herself up slightly, one leg between Rika's so she could keep her close to her body. Beneath the blanket, her tail was slowly wrapping about Rika's legs, to provide extra warmth. Rika was wrapped almost entirely in fluffy warmth, only small areas remained uncovered by Renamon's loving embrace. She could probably last through the bitterest winter night with only her love's body to keep her snug and free of chills.

~~Excitate vow e somno, liberi mei.

Cunae non sunt.~~

Rika's dreams were always warm and friendly now, no longer dark and frightening. There were no frigid blasts or cutting gales of ice. Everything was soft and sweet, as though she was swimming in a sea of the softest fur in the world. She ran her fingers through it, buried her face in it, and breathed in the sweet scent of sakura and apple blossoms. Spreading herself out she would float on endlessly, whispering Renamon's name and thanking her for the soft warmth of her body. Wrapped in the sweetness of Renamon's scent, and the warmth of her fur, how could Rika not sleep peacefully?

~~Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali

Somnus non eat.~~

Renamon's dreams had changed as well. Now she didn't dream of fierce slashing claws trying to disembowel her, or desperately snapping teeth, seeking to crush her bones. The darkness flowed away from her dreams, replaced by the bright light of day. Gentle, rolling hills was all she could see. And every time she looked, she would find Rika, laughing, or smiling. She laid out on the grass atop a hill beside a lovely little brunch. She started to close her eyes in the dream, filled with contentment. Then the sound began.

~~Surgite!~~

Both Rika and Renamon awoke at the sound, eyes snapping open. On Rika's table her Digivice sat, glowing and beeping away. Both of them knew what it meant, and neither was too happy about it. Renamon disentangled herself from Rika, leaving the girl to shiver, naked and drowsy, before Renamon could toss her her usual fighting clothes. Rika dressed as quickly as she could manage and slapped on her pack of modify cards, bringing her Digivice to her face so she could see where the bio-emergence was taking place. "In the park again. Why do they always have to emerge in the park at night?"

"Maybe they're the romantic type. I know that's where I'd want to come into the real world." Renamon grinned lightly and wrapped her arms around Rika.

"Oh Renamon... Business first, then we go back to snuggling." Rika started out the doors as soon as Renamon opened her arms.

"Right behind you, Heartbreaker." And Renamon vanished, only to appear running behind Rika.

~~Inventite!~~

"There it is!" Rika flipped down her sunglasses, highly impractical at night, but essential to protect her eyes during the coming battle. She ran straight into the digital fog, Renamon close on her heels. No one else was around, outside or inside. "Looks like we get first crack at this one. Goggle-head and Henry are probably fast asleep and clueless." Rika held no positive feeling for Takato at all, seeing him as a rival, but she did have some like of Henry, who had talked to Renamon when she was depressed, and finally snapped her out of her inability to admit her love.

~~Veni hortum veritatis

Horti verna veritatis.~~

"Let's do this fast, no need to drag out something that doesn't have to."

"You just want to get back to snuggling up with me."

"I never hear you complain."

"All the fur muffles me."

"Maybe I should shave myself, then. I've always wondered what it's like to be smooth and pink."

"Chilly. Very chilly, especially if you don't wear clothes." The playful banter would likely have continued, had several Bakemon not appeared rather abruptly. All told there were five of them, arms outstretched. And quite clearly floating toward Rika.

~~Ardente veritate...~~

"Bakemon. Champion level Digimon. Nothing that you can't handle in a few minutes." Rika stepped as far back in the Digital field as she could, getting herself a safe position to watch Renamon.

~~Urite mala mundi...~~

Renamon lower herself a little, getting into her fighting stance. "Come and get me." The Bakemon continued on their course, directly at Rika, not even noticing Renamon. That didn't make her too happy. "You miserable creatures. She's mine. Hands off!"

~~Ardente veritate...~~

Rika casually plucked a card from her modify pack and swiped it. "Speed enabled." Renamon took off like a shot, appearing directly before the first of the Bakemon and giving it a swift kick to the side of its body. That sent it flying off into a tree, breaking the tree in half and reducing the Bakemon to a little cloud of data. The other four Bakemon finally took notice of Renamon, and started to swarm around her. A few more kicks and a few swipes had them down, but not out. They merely began floating again, headed straight for Renamon. "Finish this now, Renamon. It's getting chilly out." With a nod and a smile, Renamon leaped high into the air and crossed her arms over her chest...

~~Incendite tenbras mundi!~~

"Diamond storm!" The glowing shards flew straight down in a deadly rain, reducing the four Bakemon to floating bits of Data, which Renamon did not absorb after coming back down to the ground. "A good exercise, but a bit too simple."

"You always want a challenge. I don't think there are many Digimon left who would be a match for you. You're the greatest."

"I'm not the greatest yet. And I don't care. You know that all I really care about is you." Renamon softly embraced Rika as the digital field faded, revealing Takato, Henry, Gillmon and Terriermon all set to run in.

"Awww man, we're too late. Renamon already toasted whatever was in there."

"For your information it was five Bakemon. Renamon destroyed all of them without even having to try." Rika said all this while still tightly held by Renamon.

"Uhhh... What's with Rika and Renamon?" Takato was scratching his head and generally looking confused.

"Takato, get a clue..." was all that Henry would say about it.

"Yea! Can't you see they're..!" was all that Terriermon could say, before Henry silenced him by holding his mouth shut.

~~Valete, liberi

Diebus fatalibus.~~

A moment more of holding each other and then they let go, Rika clipping her Digivice to her pants and Renamon standing proudly behind her. "Well, it was... nice seeing you Henry. And Terriermon, don't think I won't hesitate to shut you up myself."

"No need for that. Terriermon just has trouble with his mouth. It's not fully connected to his brain."

Takato flailed his arms about to be noticed. "Hey! What about me!?"

Rika looked at him with a cold little smile. "Your brain isn't connected to anything." She then started off with Renamon sauntering behind her, giving Takato a contemptuous glare. Takato, for his part, facefaulted and just stayed there.

"Takatomon?" Gillmon poked at Takato with one claw.

"That girl's just mean, Gillmon."

"She's got her good points..." Henry said with a grin as he watched Rika and Renamon make their way home.

~~Fithos lusec wecos vinosec

Fithos lusec wecos vinosec

Fithos lusec wecos vinosec

Fithos lusec wecos vinosec.~~

Back at Rika's home Renamon was, indeed, curled right back up with Rika, softly breathing into the girl's hair. Rika had her face partly buried in Renamon's chestruff. Not enough to be suffocated but just enough to continually breathe in the scent of sakura and apple blossoms. There they would remain until almost dawn, at which time Renamon would have to vanish, but not before wrapping Rika tightly in the blanket. Rika will then wake up, smile a bit, and get another hour of sleep, before having to tackle the world, with Renamon following behind her, unseen by the world.

~Owari


End file.
